New Changes
by ran-dom-full
Summary: The cullens have all graduated from Forks High school. Now it's time to move and start over. What will it be like starting over again with Bella and Edward married?


_**A/n: I'm having some serious writers block going on here.**_

_**This takes place after Bella has been turned into a vamp, but Nessie isn't born or created…whatever. The Cullens have all graduated, and now it's time to move on to another town and school. (since Bella is still 18, and Edward is 17 forever…I think)**_

_**This story will contain lemons, limes, kiwis whatever you want to call it. It will have smut in it. Because I'm pervert. Hahaha R&R**_

I worked hard at school no matter how many times I went. I was trying to be a good student. Edward was always said that guys always looked at me, and he didn't like it. We moved once again to some place in Ohio where it always rained and once again rarely saw sun light. It was my junior year here at North Brigs High and the students were great and the stuff was nice. Unlike Forks, the teachers there were more like vampires than we are. Emmett and Rosalie had to give us "advise" about going to a new school and being married. They said it would be best if we took the rings off….less complications I believe.

So, back to my studying. I sat in the cool library with my books and papers sprawled out. Even though they teach almost the same material, it gets a little bit more interesting every time. I guess the saying is true "you learn something new every day." I was jotting down definitions and I could feel Edward, he was close. I learned that within our time being together I can feel him, not physically, mentally. He seemed pissed off, or mad about something. I kept with my work and waited for him to come into the library. "Did you hear about Justin?" He frantically took his seat and whispered into my ear. "No, not a thing, he's just some jock. Why?" I asked." He wants to ask you out or on a date, he says he can win you over me." He stated with an angry glare. I mentally laughed at this. I know Edward would get angry if I laughed out loud. "Edward, it should matter what he says, we are married. I mean I know no one knows, but still it really makes no difference to me." I smiled at him and I could feel the tension ease down. I knew deep down that he wanted to kill any guy for their impure thoughts on me. As a young vampire, I held myself with grace. I lost my old Bella; this new Bella on the other hand was totally different. Not in a bad way. I just seemed to hold myself together better. Also with the change, I got; well attractive.

"Bella, I heard his thoughts. I just want to beat him down." Edward said while standing and pacing. I knew this wasn't Edward; he never lost his cool unless I was threatened. "Then what's the problem. So what if he wants to ask me to the dance and more than likely get into my pants. It's a guy thing Edward. They are not like us." I told him softly. Maybe we should have stayed in Forks if Edward was going to flip out so bad. "Bella, I saw him having sex with you. He imagines it all the time. I mean ALL the time." He sat next to me and as if the air around us changed, Edward kissed me like we were at home. After the kiss was over, which still left me breathless I looked up to see Justin standing next to us. I smiled at him, and Edward growled. At Forks, once I became Edward's girlfriend it seemed like a automatic don't –even-think-about-it to other guys. Here it seemed like this thick headed guy named Justin didn't use his brain. "Hey Isabella! Do you mind if I sit and maybe talk with you alone for a second?" Justin said looking at Edward. I looked at Edward and put my hand on his to reassure him everything was going to be fine. Edward took a glance at Justin and walked off. "So Isabella-"You can call me Bella." I said cutting him off. "Ok so Bella, I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance this Friday? " I smiled at him and couldn't help but laugh a little. "Justin, you seem really nice and all, but Edward is my boyfriend. He will be taking me." I gave him an apologetic look. I thought that might make him g away but as if the boy was on steroids he shot off. " Edward? Really Bella, you could do so much better. Like me I'm the star player for North Brigs High, I could have anyone! I picked you! I mean girls usually try to ask ME out, and I'm asking you! I usually don't get rejected." Justin huffed as if my rejection hurt him more than I knew. "Besides Edward is nothing like me. I could rock your wor-"Before Justin finished his sentence Edward slammed him into a book shelf. "Edward!" I shouted trying to get him to come back to listen to me. It seemed though as if I was a tad late. Edward had Justin's face slammed against the book self causing some books to fall. He held Justin by the back of his neck keeping him in place. Edward reached down lower and whispered into his ear, "You think you have what it takes to rock Bella's world? You have no idea. If you so much as touch, talk, or even think about her again I swear I will rip your head off and hide your body. Got it?" Edward lowered Justin to the ground. Justin turned to look at my shocked face and dusted off dirt that wasn't even there. "Whatever" was Justin's only reply. He stalked out of the library.

The librarian was standing behind us and had a shocked look on her face. Then she turned teacher mode on Edward. "You will be filing those books that you just made fall. I will also be telling the principal about this!" The little old lady waddled away mumbling something about teenagers and hormones. "Edward, what is the matter with you? You know you can get us all kicked out of here." I told him in a soft but stern voice. I started to pick my belongings and shove them into my bag. I was sort of angry with the way he let his temper slide. Back in Forks he read Jacob mind and didn't flip out this bad. "I don't know what came over me Bella. I'm sorry. I can't believe I lost my control." Edwards said while grabbing my book bag away from me and carrying it for me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We were still driving around in his Volvo and he still drove like a maniac. I sat there in silence and looked at the new scenery fly by. Edward finally spoke up, "Bella, I told you already I'm really sorry about snapping like that. You just have no idea what he was thinking! I mean no idea! You're my wife Bella, MY WIFE." He said while sucking in air that wasn't needed. Then I guess my mind drifted off into la la land and I was wondering what Justin was thinking about. "Edward?" I said, finally speaking up, "Can you tell me what Justin was thinking that made you snap like you did? Was it really that bad?" Edward looked at me and said I'll tell you when we get home.

READ AND REVIEW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY!


End file.
